Dogen
| Last= | Count=2 | Name=Dogen | S6Ep=Character appearances }} Dogen is een lid van de Anderen en blijkt een leidinggevende functie te hebben in de Tempel. Het blijkt dat hij van het bestaan en gevaar van de Man in Black en zijn conflict met Jacob afweet aangezien Dogen het alarm liet afgaan en de Tempel volledig liet beveiligen nadat hij te weten kwam dat Jacob was overleden. Hij praat in het Japans via zijn tolk Lennon om afstand te houden van zijn mensen voor het leidinggeven, hoewel hij wel Engels kan verstaan en spreken. Biografie Voor zijn ontmoeting met de overlevenden Dogen vertelde tegen Jack dat hij "net als iedereen" naar het Eiland werd gebracht.( ) 2007 Wanneer Jack, Kate, Hurley en een stervende Sayid arriveerden bij de Tempel, nadat ze werden gevangen door de Anderen, beval Dogen de overlevenden neer te schieten. Echter schreeuwde Hurley dat Jacob ze had gestuurd en dat hij een boodschap achterliet in zijn gitaarkoffer. Nadat de koffer werd geopend door Dogen pakte hij de Ankh uit de koffer. Hij vroeg vervolgens aan Hurley of hij erin had gekeken waarop Hurely zei "misschien". Hij wist er waarschijnlijk meer vanaf aangezien hij de ankh door midden brak en een lijst van Jacob eruit haalde, die in de ankh verborgen zat. Hij vroeg hun namen, aangezien de namen van Jack, Kate, Hurley, Sayid en waarschijnlijk Sawyer en Miles ook op de lijst stonden. Waarschijnlijk stond er meer op de lijst, aangezien Dogen bevel gaf om Sayid naar de bron in de Tempel te brengen. Toen Sayid in de bron onderwater werd gehouden, draaide Dogen de zandloper om en wachtte totdat die leeg was. Tijdens het wachten verdronk Sayid waardoor Jack boos richting Sayid liep maar Dogen haalde hem neer op de grond en wachtte totdat de zandloper leeg was en gaf het bevel om hem weer naar boven te halen. Dogen bekeek Sayid en kwam erachter dat hij dood was en sloot zijn ogen. Vlak daarna werd Hurley naar Dogens kamer in de Tempel gebracht en Dogen wilde weten wanneer Jacob naar de Tempel kwam, waarop Hurley vertelde dat Jacob dood was. Dogen was geschokt en liet het alarm afgaan. Door het alarm werd een cirkel van as rondom de Tempel gestrooid en vuurwerk in de lucht gestoken, voor de Anderen die zich op het Eiland bevonden. ( ) thumb|left|Dogen martelt [[Sayid.]] Nadat Sayid op mysterieuze wijze weer tot leven was gekomen, informeerde Lennon Dogen hierover. Opeens hoorden ze een schot en liepen naar buiten. Sawyer had een pistool in zijn handen gekregen en eiste om te blijven. Dogen vertelde dat hij moest blijven en dat ze zijn vriend niets zouden doen. Sawyer antwoordde dat hij niet zijn vriend was en verliet de Tempel en rende de jungle in. Later werd Sayid naar zijn kamer gebracht waar hij begon met het martelen van Sayid, als een test, zonder ook maar een vraag te stellen. Dogen zei tegen Sayid dat hij geslaagd was en hij werd weer terug gebracht naar de anderen. Jack was echter boos ze hem hadden gemarteld en eiste te weten waarom hij gemarteld werd. Dogen antwoordde door Jack een pil te geven die hij aan Sayid moest toedienen omdat Sayid volgens hem een infectie had opgelopen. Jack weigerde dat zonder te weten wat erin de pil zat en probeerde hem zelf door te slikken. Dogen reageerde hierop door hem uit Jacks lichaam te krijgen door de pil eruit te laten schieten. Dogen vertelde nadat de pil eruit was dat het gif bevatte. Hij vertelde dat een duisternis over hem heen was gekomen, en als het zijn hart raakt, zal hij voor altijd veranderd zijn. Dogen vertelde dat hetzelfde met Jacks zus, Claire, was gebeurd. ( ) thumb|Een overleden [[Jacob staat achter Dogen, zonder dat Dogen hem ziet of hoort.]] Jack Shephard zat voor een meertje buiten de Tempel toen Dogen naar hem toe kwam. Hij vertelde tegen Jack dat Jin, Kate en zijn mensen niet meer terug waren gekomen. Dogen vroeg aan Jack of ze nog terugkwamen, waarop Jack reageerde dat ze dat niet meer doen. Dogen vertelde dat hij tenminste blij was dat hij de waarheid vertelde. Toen Hurley de tunnels van de Tempel door ging, nadat hij een opdracht gekregen had van Jacob, stuitte Dogen op Hurley. Hurley die naar een symbool in de tunnels keek (om een geheime doorgang te openen) schrok toen Dogen achter hem stond. Dogen vroeg wat hij aan het doen was waarop Hurley vertelde dat hij van geschiedenis houdt en van die "Indiana Jones-dingen". Dogen vertelde dat hij terug moest gaan maar opeens stond een overleden Jacob achter hem en vertelde Hurley dat hij moest zeggen dat Hurley een kandidaat is en dat alles mag doen wat hij wilt. Hurley vertelde dat hij een kandidaat was en Dogen keek geschrokken en vroeg hem wie hem dat vertelde. Hurley zei dat het niets uitmaakte en dat hij doen mocht wat hij wilde. Dogen werd een beetje boos en liep weg. Hij zei iets in het Japans toen hij weg liep: "Je heb geluk dat ik je moet beschermen. Anders had ik allang je hand eraf gesneden". Onbeantwoorde vragen *Hoe wist hij dat hij de Ank van Jacob moest breken? *Wat is zijn ketting die hij draagt en waarom raakte hij het aan voordat hij de ank brak? *Dient hij alleen Jacob, of ook Richard of de leider van het Eiland? es:Dogen fr:Dogen pl:Dogen ru:Доген en:Dogen Categorie:De Anderen Categorie:Personages